The One and Only
by coolcat1241
Summary: Amy Pond makes a choice to go to London. The doctor goes and finds someone he hasn't seen in a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. It can't be

Amy and the doctor were in the tardis after saying goodbye to Vincent.

" So where do you want to go Amy? Your choice you can choose anywhere in the universe. I want to go somewhere on earth. Like 1856 India, 2012 Japan, or maybe even-" The doctor was full of excitement, but he was interrupted by Amy's choice of direction.

" Doctor, I want to go to London, my time." The doctors excitement turned into sorrow, his bow tie drooped, even the tardis was full of sorrow.

" Anywhere but there, anywhere in the world just not your time London." He turned around and sat down on one on the benches.

" Why not doctor? I can go and you can just stay in the tardis. How about that?" Amy was trying to reason with him she has never been to London. She wanted to see the beauty of it. " Please doctor, I'd do anything!"

The doctor was quiet for a moment. He was thinking, thinking if it would be alright after all everywhere he goes something bad happens. That means he would have to go outside at some point. Could he just let her go after all he did say anywhere in the universe counting London. Should he just let the past go and look into the future? "…O.k. fine lets go to your time London. But I'm coming with you after all I have to check on something. You meet me at the exact spot the tardis is or I'm leaving you hear. 2 hours no more no less."

" Thank you so much doctor, you won't regret this. Honestly I promise" She ran towards him into a hug.

" I know you will do what you are told. Let's go to London." Beeb bop beeb beeb boop. Whoosh whoosh "we're here." Amy ran towards the door and opened it slowly. At the door was a woman.

" Its, Its, Its. . . an apartment."

" Sorry, I'm just so used to parking the tardis here, just go and have some fun."

"Doctor, someone is here I think they are freaked out or something, wait did you just say your used to parking here. What do you mean by that."

He walked out of the tardis like every other day with a cup of coffee in hand. "Oh that's a long story. I just don't want to talk about it. Do you want some co-" he went behind the tardis and her. The one person he missed most of all and there she was right in front of him. She didn't recognize him after all he did look different after all. She was staring right at him. Wide eyed like she knew it was the doctor. "It can't be." The doctor said quietly.


	2. Lots of running

chapter 2. Running

**Hey, Thank you for so much for favoriting this story and following me. It really means a lot to me. So sorry about how long this took me but I made longer than the last one. Sorry about how short it was. But heres chapter two. Please review. Thank you!**

** -Coolcat1241 XD**

They were both frozen in place like stachues staring at each other in surprise. Silence was filled around them not even a breath. "Doctor, who is this woman?" Amy broke the silence. She was curouse about this her. But the doctor kept his eyes on the girl "DOCTOR whats her name?" The doctor looked away and looked at Amy.

"Her name is Rose." He looked at Amy with sadness in his eyes. He looked back at Rose. But she was gone. The Doctor ran around the corner and saw her running. He didn't know where but he knew in his heart he will see her agian so very soon. He walked back to Amy looking at her so hurt. He was waiting for her to say something.

She looked at him wondering if he realy loved her, if he would do anything to have her in his arms agian. "You love her don't you? How did you meet? How come you havn't told me about her, Please doctor tell me I have so many questions." She had a bit of concern in her tone.

"Please, Amy I just don't want to talk about it. All I'm going to say is that she was an old compainion of mine, she got stuck in a parellel universe and I never got to see her except for 1 other time, saved the universe and then sent her back to the parellel universe with a copy of my last regeneration self and never saw her again." He said woth a mixture of sadness and rush "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to go and find Rose and talk to her."

Amy grabbed his arm "Doctor please just tell me, why didn't you tell me about her?." The Doctor looked at Amy with sad look in his eyes. Amy was unsure about all of this, But at least some things make sence now. Sad look in his eyes she saw most of the time.

"I just didn't want to feel the way I felt when I lost her." Amy looked at him waiting for him say more to her.

"Telling someone might help." Amy had a serios face on but instead the doctor turned away and ran after her. Amy was left there staring off into space, with a loss of words. She didn't know what to think anymore she decided to go back into the TARDIS and have her explain everything.

The doctor was running as fast as he could, faster than he has ever ran before. He was trying to catch up to her. Than all of a sudden he saw her on the sidewalk catching her breath. He new he would see her agian now all he had to do was walk right up to her ask her all the questions he had for her, and ask if she wanted to travel with him agian. "Excuse me," the doctor yelled at her from afar. Then she looked right at him. It turned out she didn't want to talk to him because she started to run again. "Hey, stop! Rose, I said stop!"

He wasn't going to give up now he wanted to talk to her and he wasn't going to stop even if it ment he had to run 100 miles. "Just go away! Leave me alone!" He was confused why didn't she stop?

"I just want to talk, pease just listen to me!" He yelled out to her.

"Well I don't want to talk, and you listen to me LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was apparently screaming now. Was she mad at me? Then all of a sudden He saw someone familiar, it kind of looked like JACK! Rose ran right into him.

I overheard Jack say "Rose whats the problem? Why are you running is something chasing you?" The doctor came running up "Or is someone chasing you?" he looked at him confused.

He thought mabey if he said his name he could finally talk to Rose. "Hello, I'm the doctor." He looked at them both with a smile. Rose still was upset and mabey still wanted to get away from him.

He looked at Jack and saw that he started to laugh. "Yeah, no your not the doctor. I know the doctor and to tell you the truth you don't look anything like him. Plus he would never where a bowtie."

"Hey, bow ties are cool. How come everyone dislikes my bow tie, and fes. Thats just me I like bow ties and feses now thank you very much." He looked at Jack and then moved his eyes towards Rose. She gave a wierd look at him. He new that she new that he was the doctor. She saw him come out of the TARDIS not even 10 min ago.

"Rose is this the doctor or did he do something to you, I mean I need to know before I go at this guy." Rose nodded her head, she was looking at the doctor with the scared look she has been giving him the entire time. Every time he got closer to Rose she would back away. "Well, why were you running from him if he's the doctor. I mean isn't that why you came back to see HIM agian."

She was looking at both of then scared now. She was about to say something but instead she turned around and ran. Jack and the doctor started running after her. "What did you do to her doc?"

The doctor turned to look at him while running it was a bit difficult but he managed. "I didn't do anything to her I just came out of the TARDIS than we stood there looking at each other for a moment then turned away for a second but then she was gone when I turned back." Then they contnued running until the doctor spoke up saying "Rose! Please talk to us, to me. Please just STOP." The doctor thought he talked some sence into her because she started to slow down to a hult.

She turned around slowly, when he saw her face he saw tears strolling down her cheek. "Fine. I give up, I'll tell you everything."

END OF CHAPTER

**Amazing Chapter right. Why is Rose running from the doctor, only I know the answer to that question. So for me school is about to start on Thursday. But by the time this is up. School might have already started. But I'm going into 8th grade. So that means its going to be hard to write and post chapters and storys. I'll try my best cuase I'm going to be getting a lot of homework. I'm going to be starting a new story so I'm going to be switching back and forth between chapters. Thanks so much for reading. Like I said Earlier Please review. **

** (I know I misspell words and my grammers probally off but I'm trying my best. I don't have Word I actually useing Wordpad which probally is bad but I'm trying my best.)**

** -Coolcat1241 XD**


End file.
